


A Present for Ashe

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AsheBDAY2019, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cat, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: The Blue Lions and Byleth surprise Ashe with a present for his birthday. This fic is just pure, fluffy fun to celebrate Ashe!





	A Present for Ashe

When Ashe arrived in the lecture hall for class, he was surprised to find no one was there. Not even Byleth, who was usually preparing at the podium well before class was scheduled to start, seemed to have been there. He’d expected the room to be full, given he was a few minutes late after getting caught up in his morning reading.

Looking around the room, Ashe noticed a piece of paper with Byleth’s messy writing scrawled on it sitting on the table of his usual seat. Curiously, he picked it up to read in hopes it would explain the peculiar situation.

_‘Ashe,_

_Class will be held at the stables today. Please walk over as soon as possible, we will not start without you present._

_Byleth.’_

Ashe’s eyes widened. “Oh no! Everyone else is behind because of me.”

Adjusting the bag on his shoulder, Ashe jogged out of the room. Closing the doors behind him, Ashe focused on running to the stables. He felt awful about holding up the class and spent the jog thinking about how he would apologize. He knew his classmates wouldn’t be angry or anything, but that didn’t lessen his guilt that they may have to stay late to finish class.

After what felt like way too long for how fast he tried to move, Ashe rounded the corner and dashed into the stables. He could see that all of his classmates and Byleth were indeed there, and they all turned to look at him when they heard his footsteps. Ashe leaned over with his hands on his knees, panting to catch his breath so he could apologize.

“Happy birthday, Ashe!” The whole group shouted, leaving Ashe’s brain reeling for a second before he could respond.

“H-huh?” He stood upright again, looking at his classmates in confusion.

Byleth stepped forward with a small smile on their face. “Your classmates wanted to do something to celebrate, so I suggested we come here for today. You do enjoy watching the animals, right?”

Ashe blushed at all of the attention on him and nodded. “I do, yes, and I appreciate the sentiment. But are you sure uprooting class today is alright?”

“We’ve been planning this for a few days, so everything is already prepared.” Mercedes chimed in to soothe Ashe’s anxiety, adding in a smile that melted some of the tension in Ashe's body.

“Wow, that’s so kind you! It is a perfect day to have class outside.” Ashe let his shoulders fall into relaxation as he stepped closer to put his bag down with everyone else’s.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard the jingle of a bell from within the cluster of students. Dimitri shifted after the sound was made, giving Byleth a questioning look. The professor nodded to him, and everyone else moved to make room for Dimitri to walk through. Ashe continued to scan the group to try and find the source of the sound.

“Close your eyes! We have a surprise for you.” Annette practically sang as she bounded over, holding Ashe’s hands out for him.

“A-Alright.” Ashe complied just before he could see what Dimitri had carried over.

He heard more ringing sounds with each step Dimitri took, but he felt something warm and soft in his hands before he could think too hard about what it was. The fluffy object started to wiggle, and Ashe opened his eyes in surprise. He gasped with joy when he saw what he’d been handed.

His favorite monastery cat, a female lavender shorthair with green eyes, settled down to lay in his hands. She seemed to be much more comfortable in Ashe’s grip than Dimitri’s because she started purring and cleaning her paws. Around her neck hung a gold collar matching the pattern on the school uniforms, and a tiny silver bell was affixed to the front of the fabric.

Ashe cuddled the cat to his chest, and her purring intensified to where Ashe could feel her vibrating. “Gossamer let you catch her?”

“Not without a good deal of trouble.” Dedue held out his arms, showing a few fresh scratch marks.

Ashe gasped and looked down at Gossamer like a disappointed parent. “That wasn’t something a well-behaved cat would do, now was it?” Ashe looked back up at Dedue, sighing. “I’m sorry, she can be quite unfriendly with strangers.” Dedue just waved dismissively, unbothered.

“We all noticed how much you seemed to like her, and she started following you around when she saw you. So, we got Byleth to talk to Seteth, and he agreed that you can have her.” Sylvain explained.

Ashe’s eyes widened yet again. “H-have her? But... isn’t she one of the monastery’s cats?”

“She was. There’s more than enough of them now, though. Seteth seemed relieved by the idea of one of them leaving with you when you graduate.” Byleth clarified.

“Ingrid thinks it should be our house mascot. Just don’t let her get underfoot and be a nuisance.” Even Felix had a ghost of a smile on, and Ashe would even go so far as to say he's excited too. He knows Felix is a cat person as well, and mentally notes that he’d be the one to ask should Gossamer ever need someone else to watch her.

Ashe doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels a tear roll down his cheek. “Thank you guys, really. This is the best birthday ever!”

The Blue Lions all move to stand around Ashe, taking turns hugging him and patting him on the back and shoulders as he gathers himself again. Gossamer makes her opinion on each person known, but Ashe keeps her under control even when she decides she doesn’t like Sylvain and makes to bite him. Felix snorts at the interaction, earning him a smack to the arm from Ingrid.

“So, part two of the surprise is for everyone. I’ve decided to cancel class today because I didn’t actually prepare a lecture to do out here,” Byleth deadpans, standing off to the side of the mob.

At that, all of the students look at Byleth with evident surprise. “So everyone is dismissed?” Ingrid asks, looking ready to dash off.

Byleth nods and everyone starts chattering excitedly about their newfound free time. “If anyone would like to come along, I’m off to the kitchen. I haven’t made a proper birthday cake in ages!” Mercedes clasps her hands over her chest, grinning.

“It’s only been two months, you made Dedue a whole cake for his birthday.” Felix corrects.

“Two months is a long time without a good cake!” Annette bounces next to Mercedes, making Mercedes giggle as they pair locks arms.

Ingrid joins Annette and Mercedes, minus the interlocked arms, and the ladies walk off towards the dining hall, chatting pleasantly about what to make. Felix rolls his eyes, but Sylvain grabs his wrist and pulls him along in the same direction as Felix protests being led along. Dedue and Dimitri linger behind, exercising more patience than the rest of the class.

“Since it is your birthday we’re celebrating, I hope you’ll join us.” Dimitri smiles at Ashe, waiting for him to lead the way.

Ashe nods and grins before turning back to Byleth, still cradling Gossamer to his chest. “Thank you so much, Professor. I can’t tell you how wonderful this is. I wouldn’t want to spend my birthday any other way.”

Byleth just nods and gestures for Ashe to take the lead, but her eyes show that she's in a pleasant mood as well. Cuddling Gossamer even closer, Ashe begins to walk towards the dining hall. Dimitri, Dedue, and Byleth fall into step behind him, letting a comfortable silence settle. As they walk, Ashe wonders what flavor of cake Mercedes will be whipping up for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
